Leo Starrick
Leon Dante Abate (born April 22nd, 1998) is an Italian-American professional wrestler who is currently a free agent. Early Life Leon was born to a poor family in Verona, being forced into a job at a young age in order to provide for his family who were being controlled by the mafia at the time. He himself has described what the experience was like for him, saying that "anybody could be taken away at any moment, it was truly a terrifying time for all of us". Eventually, Abate turned 18 after finishing college and was still working odd jobs around his fairly large town and fortunately for his family, the grip the mafia had on them was starting to loosen which allowed Leon, his father, mother, and his two sisters to all move to Milan. They settled in quickly and were able to get on their feet, however Leon had his eyes set on America and wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a professional football player. He saved up money by working in the art industry and made the move in early 2016 at the age of 18, choosing to rent out a small appartment in Seattle, Washington. It was here when he was discovered in a gym by a scout from a nearby dojo from where he lived, saying if he would like to try professional wrestling. Abate said yes, and it quickly overtook his ambitons of becoming a football player. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career' Leon trained at BTW for two years, taking bookings in the local area after one year of training where he initially struggled with adapting to such a sport. He made his debut in front of around 50 people in an old gym, losing to one of the top talents in the Portland area at the time. Slowly but surely, Leon began his climb in the wrestling world and began to wrestle in front of larger crowds every week under the name of Leo Abate. It was here when a scout from the CWC noticed the young Abate not only at his dojo, but at another small local show where he was approached and eventually offered a contract to work in one of CWC's many territories, Portland Pro Wrestling. Leon took a chance and signed with the CWC in mid-2018 at the age of 20. 'Championship Wrestling Coalition/United Championship Wrestling Association (2018 - present)' 'Portland Pro Wrestling (2018)' Leon continued using the Leo Abate name in his debut, having a gimmick that referenced his Italian heritage as he managed to pick up the win in his debut over Emmanuelle Beckett. The following week though signalled a big change in his career and character, now known as Leo Starrick and turning Heel in the process. He swiftly defeated Akira Akiyami to rise to the top of the Cascade Championship rankings to crown the inaugural champion. With two wins under his belt, the rookie suffered his first loss at the hands of Cameron Beckett after interference from his wife Emmanuelle, who Leo had defeated two weeks prior. Starrick was not booked for the next edition of Breakdown but managed to pick up his third victory when he defeated Carnivore at Breakdown V. He is currently scheduled to face Aidan Morrow at the final Breakdown before the first PPW PPV. Starrick lost to Morrow at Breakdown, but still managed to qualify for the Cascade Championship match against Quinn Jacobs at Battle for Bridgetown. Once again, Leo would be on the losing end as Jacobs would defeat him to become the first champion. Business soon picked up for Leo though as he soon defeated Aiden Morrow to become the second Rogue Champion in the history of the company. He, along with many other talent including Quinn Jacobs, would leave the company for unknown reasons in November 2018. Personal Life Leon identifies as a christian, believing in God from a young age and attending church as well. He's also known to be fluent in both Italian and English, being born in Italy and mastering the English language once moving to America having learned it extensively at school and college. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** Epilogue '(Sick Kick) - 2018 - present. ** '''Walkin' On Air '(Shiranui) - 2018 - present. *'''Signature Moves ** Non Ci Pivone '(Springboard Tornado DDT) - 2018 - present. ** '''Vaffanculo! '(Straight Jacket German Suplex) - 2018 - present. ** 'Hang Ten '(Last Chancery) - 2018 - present. ** '''Prologue (Fireman's Carry Gutbuster) - 2018 - present. *'Theme Songs' ** GOLD - BROCKHAMPTON '- 2018 - present Championships and Accomplishments *'Portland Pro Wrestling ** PPW Rogue Champion (one time) Category:VANGUARD Pro